


Potter stinks

by Andithiel



Series: Drarryland 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Tattoos, implied dom draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry's been twitchy ever since he was disguised as Draco with Polyjuice potion. He couldn't have discovered Draco's tattoo, could he?





	Potter stinks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarryland/Game of Drarry Fest 2019.
> 
> One of them is polyjuiced as the other for a case. While inhabiting that body, they learn a secret the other never would have wanted revealed. It is either: ~~1) told to them by someone else -OR-~~ 2) something about their actual body. Minimum: 358 - Maximum: 985 - must be written in present tense. 
> 
> As always huge thanks to [ Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the amazing beta!

Normally this is Draco’s favourite part of a case. Granted, it’s tedious work, filling out reports, but the satisfaction of a closed case and captured criminals lingers in his mind and puts a soft glow on everything, including the Ministry approved standard parchment. Plus he gets to use his fancy custom made peacock quill. Today, however, is another thing entirely. Or really, the whole week has passed in this fashion he thinks with a frown as Harry for the umpteenth time opens his mouth and draws a deep breath only to let it out without saying anything, ducking his head and scratching his nose. Draco feels like hexing Harry into the next week as he continues shifting in his seat, tapping his Muggle pen on his desk.

”What?” Draco finally snaps. 

Harry looks up at him, eyes wide. ”What?”

“Did you get “Antsy Pants” from one of the Granger-Weasley children?”

Harry frowns. “No.”

“Then _why_ do you keep acting as if your chair is made of bowtruckles?”

Harry quickly ducks his head again. “No reason,” he mumbles, and Draco’s sure he can see a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Draco gives him a sharp look but lets it go, returning to his paperwork. That is, until Harry leans back in his chair, making it squeak.

Again.

Draco is up and in front of Harry in an eyeblink.

“Tell me,” he snarls, towering over Harry, who glances up at him with a constipated look.

“No,” he says, eyes flitting around the room.

“Tell me what happened,” Draco says in his most intimidating voice. “You’ve been twitchy ever since…,” he trails off. Ever since Harry was disguised as Draco with Polyjuice potion, Draco slowly realises. He narrows his eyes at Harry. “Tell. Me.”

Harry looks like he’s fighting an internal battle, his cheeks go redder than Draco has ever seen them. 

“Why do you have a tattoo that says ‘Potter stinks’?!” he finally blurts.

Draco flinches, reclining at Harry’s words.

“I mean, why would that be so important to you that you would put that permanently on your body?” Harry says, actually sounding a bit hurt. 

Draco pinches the bridge of his nose. Fuck. The one thing he doesn’t want Harry to know about him. The number one thing that has kept him from trying to move things further with Harry. Because _Merlin_ knows he wants to. He really, really wants to.

“I got it when I was drunk in Ibiza. Pansy, Blaise and I were really out of it one night and they talked me into getting it. I… It was just before you and I got partnered, before we became... friends. They told me it would be fun, that it would be our secret, our ‘fuck off’ to everyone looking down on us for being... foolish during the war.” He sighs. ”Obviously I never meant for you to see it.”

Harry shifts in his seat again and Draco hears his own words replaying in his head. “Wait.”

Harry makes an impressive imitation of a turtle trying to draw its head back in its shell. Draco places his hands on either side of Harry, making his chair tilt up a bit.

“How did you see that tattoo, Harry?” Draco says in his silkiest voice. “It’s not located at a place on my body one would see if _one follows protocol_ and simply takes the potion and changes into the proper clothing.

Harry doesn’t answer, but Draco practically sees his thoughts running wild inside his head.

“Harry?” Draco says softly, menacingly. He leans in closer, voice barely a whisper as he says “I could always use Legilimency, of course.”

Harry shivers, but seems more aroused than afraid, and Draco tries hard to ignore what that does to him.

“What would I see then, hmm Harry?” Draco murmurs in Harry’s ear. “Would I see myself standing in front of the mirror, sliding my hands over my chest?” He lets one hand trail along the buttons on Harry’s robes. “Would I see me cupping my cock, already half hard from watching my body?” He stops his hand to hover over Harry’s crotch, delighting in the sharp intake of breath. “And would I see my other hand wander backwards, to the cleft of my arse? Did you turn around so you could get a nice long look at my firm arse, and that’s when you saw it?” He smirks. ”Twelve little letters,” he says in a sing-song voice, ”black ink against pale skin written across the small of my back. Potter. Stinks. Is that what happened?”

Harry’s only answer is a faint whimper, his breathing heavy now.

“Tell me,” Draco whispers, resisting the urge to flick out his tongue at Harry’s ear. “Is that. What happened?”

“Yes.” Harry’s voice is raspy when he finally speaks.

Draco leans back and perches on the edge of Harry’s desk, arms crossed. “And...?”

Harry’s eyes are dark, the bulge in his trousers obvious despite the thick, practical material. He licks his lips. “And now all I can think about is how I want to look at it again as I bend you over your desk, all over your neatly organized papers, and shove my cock inside that firm arse,” he growls.

Through sheer willpower Draco manages not to moan.

“Well. You’ve been a very naughty boy for looking at me without my permission, so I can’t reward you with that just yet,” he says with a swish of his wand to close and ward their office door. “But I think I know a way for you to start making it up to me,” he continues, yanking Harry up by the front of his robes. “Strip.”

Harry hesitates a fraction of a second before nodding, his eyes on Draco’s mouth. “Yes,” he whispers.

“Yes, _what_?” Draco says, pulling Harry closer.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Draco purrs, settling in Harry’s vacated chair. ”Start the show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
